


Visitor

by Tetralea



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Tom Holland, Subspace, Tie Kink, tied up Tom Holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Long story short, Tom was being punished all week for disobeying to you, and it’s finally Sunday when his punishment is over, but it’s not going to be just that easy. When he deserved his much needed reward, you surprise him with something he admittedly wanted to try in the bedroom for a while now, bringing a third person the the party. However this time, you just don't let him know who is the third person yet.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don’t know where this come from, this is the first time of me writing the reader as the dominant and Tom as the submissive parts, so I hope I got those right.

It was a long week for you and Tom both. Mostly for Tom. He hasn’t come in a week and right now he was desperate for it. It was a punishment for disobeying to you on the previous week, when you clearly forbid him to touch himself during the time you were experimenting with the pretty plug you ordered for him. Yet there he was standing in the shower, long fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock. Surely it was hard to resist, as the plug being nestled tightly in his pretty ass usually kept him hard or half-erect during the first days, but you expected a bit more of an obedience from Tom.

You caught him and the punishment was imminent. No orgasm for him for at least a week.

So now there he was, your pretty boy laying on your shared bed, panting and oh so sensitive. He couldn’t come in a week but you never failed to edge him, sometimes more than once a day, because it was hard to get enough of his desperate whimpers, of the way his brows furrowed when he got close, and how his whole body tensed, hands gripping the sheets when he got there, trying to fight the urge to come.

Those large, pretty hands were tied above his head, the soft black cuffs hugging his wrists just right, being careful with his sensitive skin. His strong arms were laying helplessly on the pillows, some strays of his messy brown hair tickling his biceps, causing him to shiver sometimes. His face and ears were painted in pink, eyes wide open, lips red and swollen from your kisses, big brown eyes following your movements as you were walking around in the room, gathering some things.

He was tied to the bed, not just his hands but both of his muscular legs, leaving him spread out and utterly helpless for you. Getting undressed wasn’t an issue because he slept naked anyway. If you looked closer, his hips were shaking a little in anticipation, thighs opened wide, giving you a prefect view of the black princess plug in his sweet little hole, his impossibly tight balls and his beautiful cock. It was impossibly hard, laying heavy against his flat stomach, the tip red and leaking with pre-cum, slowly collecting a small pool of transparent liquid on his pale skin.

Finally, you stopped moving around and stood right in from of him. ‘Look at you baby boy, looking all pretty and frustrated.’ You moved closed, kneeling on the bed. ‘I bet you are so sensitive now; I could make you come in a minute.’ Like a panther crawling to her prey, you moved closer, sitting between his thighs, on your heels. Tom whimpered but didn’t say a word, because you told him to keep quiet a few minutes ago, when your hands were pumping on his throbbing cock and lips sucking on his overly sensitive nipples. ‘Haven’t come in a week, have you, pretty boy?’ You purred and the question was the cue for him to talk.

‘No, Miss, I haven’t.’ Those dark brown eyes were roaming on your body, taking your naked form in, the way you were just simply sitting there, breasts on full display for him, knowing it wouldn’t take you more than a movement to reach for his cock. It slowly drove him crazy.

‘And now you are desperate for it, hm?’ It was more of a statement than an actual question, but Tom answered like the obedient good boy he was.

‘I am, please, Miss, I really need to come.’ He was breathless, his voice thick with desire, his hips shuttering involuntarily to his words.

‘I know, sweetheart, I know.’ While speaking, your hands touched his thighs, causing him to gasp, his body instantly reacting to your touch. ‘You have been so good to me the whole week. Took all of your edges like a good boy, I am so proud of you, Tom.’ He loved praising and you knew that, so you were willing to give it to him any time he deserved it. ‘Now, there is one more thing before you can come.’ Tom’s head rose to be able to see you better, eyes looking at you curiously, arms twisting into an uncomfortable position. He was eager and if that didn’t turn you on better than anything in this word. Your pretty boy eager to please you to get his sweet reward.

‘Yes, anything, I’d do anything.’ He blurted out without thinking, his cheeks turning even more red when he realised, how desperate he must have sounded. ‘M sorry.’ Those last words were a mere whisper, muffled by his bicep as he tried to hide his face in embarrassment. Pressing your lips together, you lifted yourself, one palm pressing against the bed next to his arm as you hoovered above him. The soft kisses peppered over his neck and pulse point, eased his tension a little, making your lips curl up to a smile when you felt him exhale deeply. 

‘Come on, now, little one, I just need you to take this one last thing before getting your reward, alright?’ Tom turned his head back, nodding slowly, his eyes following your movements, as you sat back, reached down next to the bed, lifting up a small bucket, made of glass.

Tom immediately recognised it. It was usually used at the dining table, you used to fill it with ice to keep the booze cold during parties. He let out a small whine when he put the pieces together, realising what was coming next.

‘You have to get to the edge one more time, and hold it baby boy, it sounds easy, does it?’ The sound he made and the anticipation in you sent shivers down on your spine, making you unable to stop yourself and gently groped his left thigh, making Tom jump a little.

‘Yeah, yeah I can do that.’ Tom agreed, but a small sound at the back of his brain told him otherwise.

‘However, I’ll only use the ice cubes for that. You won’t have any other friction, than these icy cold cubes, sliding against your pretty cock, but you look desperate enough to get to the edge just like this.’ Tom shuddered at the devilish smile on your lips, but his body was so spent, so on the edge already, so needy and desperate for his release, he didn’t care about the ice anymore. He heard you dipping your hand into the bucket, fishing out a cold cube, while he tried to prepare himself mentally for the freezing touch.

A small yelp fell from his lips when the small object come in contact with his skin on his inner thigh, itching up constantly, mentally thanking you to giving him time to adjust. The first one was gone fast, cold water prickling down on his skin, leaving huge drops if water on the sheets. Immediately there was another one, picking up the pace where the first one died on his heated body, coming closer and closer to his crotch.

‘Oh, jesus.’ Tom’s hips jerked when the icy cold water was dribbling down next to his pubic area, hitting the base of his cock and coating his heavy sacks. There was a metallic sound when he jerked his hands to grab onto something, fighting the urge to jerk his hips away from the cold. The third cube was gone and Tom was already shaking. Maybe from the cold, maybe from the sensation, maybe from the anticipation.

‘You are doing so good, baby boy.’ He immediately felt warmer for your praising words, the bubbly feeling in his chest getting stronger for a minute. ‘Ready for the fourth one?’ You asked, but it was already in your hand, hoovering it above his cock.

‘Yes.’ Your eyes met with the lust blown brown ones. They were full of intent to take it, he knew you wouldn’t do it if you weren’t sure he could take it, he trusted you on this one.

He cried out and his whole body shook against his restrains when the ice hit his fiery hot, sensitive skin on his shaft, and started to move rapidly up, towards his head. His groans of torture quickly turned into moans of pleasure, after he was over the shock of the cold against his bulbous cock head.

‘Shit, Miss, oh, shit…’ He mumbled but got cut off with the fifth cube getting pressed to directly to his cockhead. Tom’s back arched from the bed, mouth opened to a silent scream, all of his muscles tense, his mind trying to process all the sensations. You moved it around, the ice disappearing rapidly when it come in contact with his heated skin. It was a sight you couldn’t get enough of. He got used to it even faster now, being able to focus on the sensation, the friction against his painfully hard dick, he craved it so much. The next chop was only noticed by a small jerk of his hips, and you couldn’t be prouder of him. ‘That’s it, Tom. God, you look so beautiful, taking it so well, look at you, you are oozing with pre-cum now.’ It was hard to control yourself, not to throw every plan you had out the window and just sit on his now cold cock and ride him until you both come. He could heard it in your voice, the subtle groan, the sharp intakes of breaths when you touched him again and looked at his now soaked groin, his dark hair being damp, sticking to his skin a little, his cock pulsing with need, his veins being even more prominent because of the cold, and his balls ready to shoot his load finally.

It wasn’t long until he was bucking his hips against the cold sensation, enjoying the only touch he got, which took him closer and closer to the orgasm. His frustrated moans grew louder and louder with every movement of yours, until he finally hit his tripping point.

‘Miss, I am close.’ He warned you, opening his eyes, fighting the thrill in his body to finally give into it. It was inviting and warm and promising him the pleasure he was craving for and it was hard to resist with the smooth surface of the hard cube rubbing against his sensitive head.

‘Good boy.’ You leaned up to kiss him briefly, pulling your hand away from his body. ‘Hold it there for me.’ You whispered into his ear, your hand finding his penis between your bodies, running the iced cube all over him, raising his pleasure to the edge again. Tom’s body tensed, while he tried to obey your command, keeping himself from coming, whimpering, crying out in agony, his legs trashing against his restrains.

‘Please, Miss, I can’t hold it, it’s too much, please.’ He begged with breathless moans and you could tell he was reaching his limits. You rubbed him just a second longer, pressing the half-melted cube to his tip one last time before you deprived him from every sensation. ‘No, no, please, please make me come.’ Tom looked at you scared at the verge of crying, that you are going to leave him there again, denying him again.

‘I promised, you can come today, didn’t I?’ You asked softly, lying next to him, peppering delicate kisses onto his freckled cheeks.

‘Yes, Miss, you did.’ His answer was so honest, broken, his feeling of betrayal sweeping through his answer. ‘Then why did you stop?’

‘I have a surprise for you.’ This left him speechless, his eyes opening to look at you. ‘Do you remember, when I asked you, what were the things you wanted to try, and you said, you’d love someone else to join us, to show others how well behaved you can be for me?’ It warmed your heart, the way his lips parted on shock, Tom blinking a few times, searching for his words for a second.

‘I..’ He started but gone quiet in a second not really being able to communicate coherently. He was high on pleasure and he was already slipping into subspace you could tell, from the haziness in his eyes and the way he stopped fighting against his restrains.

‘Our guest knows your safe words, so if anytime you feel you need to, use them, okay?’ Tom slowly nodded, the gratitude in his eyes shining through his haziness and lust. ‘However, I’ll blindfold you, so it remains a surprise of and other day, who our guest is.’

‘Can I guess at least?’ Tom’s voice was weak, submitting to your wish silently.

‘Yes, you can guess, baby boy.’ You kissed his eyelids, cueing him to close them, so you can secure the blindfold. ‘Now, I don’t want you to hold back, just let us know when you are close.’ With that a small whimper fell from his lips, fingers digging into the pillow only for imaging the sensation of the free release.

You looked on the clock and the door opened exactly at the time your guest was awaited. You felt Tom tensing next to you, trying to use all of his remaining senses to figure out what was coming next.

The guest walked right to the bed, pupils dilating at the sight of Tom in his current position. There was a but of a shuffling, clothes quietly hitting the floor. The bed dipped and Tom sucked into his breath, senses on max waiting for the next movement. He felt the stranger’s hands on his ribs, running up to his arms, a warm body next to his and soft lips kissing along his jaw. It was impossible to fight back the moan coming from the pent-up tension.

His mind was racing, trying to figure out who just joined you in the bedroom. The lips kissing his neck were smooth, so maybe it was a girl, but maybe it was a boy but cleanshaven. His toes curled, when the sensation of the soft kisses started to move towards his lips.

‘Go on!’ He heard your permission or encouragement to the other person, but all of his thought flew out of this head when the hot lips captured his in an intoxicating kiss. It felt like his body was on fire, like every fibre of his being would have screamed for more.

Like the guest could have read his thoughts, Tom felt nimble fingers run down on his chest, across his stomach, just to slow down at his cock and wrapping around it gently. The other person was just as eager and Tom couldn’t fight back the desperate moan. He could let got and swim freely in the sensation of the strong grip around his cock, jerking him steadily. The kiss ended with a weak whimper from him, but the wet lips quickly returned to his body kissing an sucking at his collarbone, traveling down, finding his hard nipples and taking them tenderly. It was a new sensation added to his bubbling pleasure in his stomach, which could have made him come in seconds, but he wanted to last, he wanted to enjoy this.

The stranger moved again, peppering kisses on his stomach, and Tom wanted to reach down, to dip his fingers in the hair of the other person, just to get a small hint of who it might be. Maybe it was someone he didn’t even knew, his mind wandered for a second, but it all ended when hot lips kissed the top is his cock, swallowing him fully in a second. A weak cry fell from Tom’s lips while the stranger sucked him.

‘Slowly, if you don’t want him to come too fast.’ Your warning come as a surprise for Tom, but he was grateful.

‘Thank you, Miss.’ He breathed out, body relaxing a bit against the soaked sheets. There was a shooting sensation, a sense of safety when he felt your hands slid onto his chest, just resting.

The gentle suction returned but it was more careful this time, tasting his pre-cum, trying the feel of his cock on the tongue and the way Tom felt filling the eager mouth of the stranger. It was another shock to Tom’s spent body, to his senses which were now working on 200% when the guest touched his balls with one hand and pulled on the plug with other.

‘Gently. His balls are really, really sensitive and playing with that plug would also make him come on seconds, he is just getting used to it.’ You were right and Tom knew it, because he was so close to coming, his whole body was already tense, one incautious movement of that skilful tongue on his tip would have made him trip over and he wanted to.

‘Miss, please.’ He started to plead. He felt like he was floating, like the world would have disappeared around him. ‘please, please.’

‘Please what, Tom?’ Your voice was shooting him, getting through the fog on his brain.

‘Please.’ He repeated, fingers grabbing the pillows desperately, his toes curling to the slow sensation of the mouth moving on his cock and the plug moving in and out of him a little. He was on the edge and he was holding back, you could tell, just the way he did all week, to obey to your words.

‘You can come now; you were such a good boy all week. Let it go, Tom.’ The words of encouragement got to him and everything intensified, the third person started to suck him feverishly, tongue swirling around his red tip before bobbing down on his shaft and that was it. The second the tip of his cock hit the back of the stranger’s throat, he started coming. ‘Come on, little one, come for us, come into that filthy mouth.’

Tom felt the pleasure flooding his body, it come from deep, it come in waves, shaking his body to his core, before it hit him with full force, making him cry out loud, arching his back, gasping and panting as he kept coming, his thick, huge load shooting out of his cock, down on the strangers throat until his sack were light and empty and the sensation started to fade.

It was like he passed out or he didn’t sense the time for god knows how long, because when he come to his senses, you were lying next to him, kissing his neck and face gently, the aftershocks of his orgasm still present, but the stranger let him go, only the warm hands on his thighs remained in contact.

You pulled the silk cover’s over Toms body, whispering shooting words into his ear, leaving him in his happy state just a bit more. The warmth next to him disappeared when you got up to get to your guest.

‘Thank you, you did great.’ An amused hum come from you and you didn’t take your time to push them on their backs and lay between their legs, licking and sucking on the most sensitive spots.

There were some more wet noises, quiet whimpers and some heavy panting, but nothing what could have even give the gender of the stranger away. You gave them or maybe they gave themselves the much needed orgasm but it was all which Tom could take out of the noises, and just like that the dip from the bed was gone and soon a door was closing.

‘Love?’ Tom’s voice was small and week as he was searching for you.

Immediately you were there, pulling the blindfold off his eyes, undoing the cuffs and the restrains of his legs, slowly massaging his skin, to increase the blood flow. 

‘I am here.’ You kissed him, and Tom almost purred to the soft touch. ‘I am so, so proud of you. You were doing so good, baby boy. You really deserved your reward.’ He smiled and looked up to you, with tired, hooded eyes.

‘Will he come back?’ He asked quietly, arms wrapping around your body, inhaling your scent deeply.

‘He?’

‘Or she.’ Tom shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I thought maybe I would, but I don’t know. I can’t even guess, but it was amazing.’ He whispered onto your skin, almost falling asleep.

‘Well, then we will definitely have this guest back really soon.’ You smiled. ‘But now, drink and rest a little.‘ Tom whined when you turned to reach out and grab his water bottle and straw. ‘Here, sweetheart, slowly.’ Your steady hands were holding the bottle for him, while he pushed himself on his shaky elbows to be able to suck on the straw, moaning a little when the cold liquid hit his tongue.

It took him a few minutes to fully come back, letting to your gentle love bring him back to reality bit by bit very carefully. Small kisses, soft whispers and tender touches.

‘I am going to run you a bath.’ A tiny huff followed your kiss to the messy curls of his hair. ‘I don’t want you to lay on the wet sheets anymore, you’ll get sick.’ You sat up, and took his hands to pull him with you, getting him out of the bed, wrapping a soft, warm bathrobe around Tom’s spent body.

He cleaned himself up a little while the tub got filled with water, sitting at the edge, letting you massage his aching muscles in his arms and neck. He got in and shuddered to the sudden hot sensation around his skin which felt dull now.

‘I’ll go and change the bed, you just relax here, okay?’ Leaning down you captured his lips with your own, letting it linger for a little longer, sinking into the sweetness of it.

It was easy to change the bed thanks to the water repellent mind layer you put on when you had this whole thing planned. Now it was ready to have the both of you back, relaxing, watching movies, eating your favourite snacks all night.

Tom was just warm enough by the time you got back, bath wasn’t really his thing anyway, he got out, purring to the sensation of you drying his skin with a soft towel and now it was his turn to take your hand and lead you back to the bed, climbing under the covers.

‘Thank you, darling! It really was amazing.’ He sighed against your lips, pulling you close in his arms. You were laying like this for long minutes, enjoying the feeling of skin to skin, not really thinking, just sinking into the feeling, letting the unspoken words of love surround the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the mystery person? Who thinks it was good? Who wants maybe more of it? 
> 
> If it wasn’t good, please let me know, where can I improve!
> 
> My other Tom works are:  
> [Have a little talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495509)  
> [Wrong place too loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958758)  
> [Two interns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723640)


End file.
